


Tökéletesség

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [6]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha mellett Reita mindig boldognak érezte magát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tökéletesség

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970104) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



Verőfényes augusztus reggel volt, napsugarak szöktek be a hotelszobába az ablakon keresztül. A napfény felébresztette Reitát, hiába volt kimerült a tegnap esti koncert után, nem tudott tovább aludni. Az időeltolódás hibája, ami egy Európa turné legnagyobb hátránya.

Véreres barna szemek néztek körbe az elegáns hotelszobában, míg Reita tekintete meg nem állapodott az övé mellett lévő ágyon és az azon alvó gyönyörű teremtményen, mindössze néhány centiméterre tőle. A basszusgitáros ajkai egy apró mosolyra húzódtak, és óvatosan odanyúlt, hogy egy kósza mézszőke hajtincset Uruha füle mögé simítson. Amikor megérezte Reita érintését, a gitáros motyogott valamit álmában, de nem ébredt fel. Reitával ellentétben ő jó alvó volt.

A basszusgitáros mosolya szélesebbre húzódott a látványtól. Uruha gyönyörű volt, ahogy ott feküdt a meleg takarókba gabalyodva. A légzése nyugodt, arckifejezése békés volt. Csodaszép volt. Tökéletes. Éppen, mint egy angyal a mennyekből, gondolta Reita.

Éppen, mint a fehér márványból faragott szobor, amit tegnap délután látott abban a híres katedrálisban.

Uruhával az oldalán Reita mindig boldognak érezte magát. Ő volt a legszerencsésebb ember a világon, amiért ilyen gyönyörű őrangyala volt. A basszusgitáros szótárában Uruha volt a "tökéletes" szó definíciója. Két és fél éve voltak együtt, öt hónapja költöztek össze, és egy bizonyos Ruki nevű, zsémbes énekes szerint ők voltak a földkerekség legnyálasabb párja. Amióta csak fény derült a kapcsolatukra, a bandatársaik és közeli barátaik folyamatosan rajtuk élcelődtek, de Uruhát és Reitát ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Boldogok voltak együtt, egymásban megtalálták mindazt, amit férfi csak kívánhat magának.

Bár a basszusgitáros nem értett valamit... hogyan lehet, hogy egy olyan angyali személy, mint Uruha, éppen belé, egy egyszerű srácba szeretett bele?

\- Úgy bámulsz, hogy felébresztesz, Suzuki - morogta álmosan Uruha, majd ásított egyet, az oldalára fordult, és félig csukott szemhéjai mögül bosszús pillantást vetett Reitára. - Ha sokáig bámulsz még így, úgy megduglak, hogy egy hónapig nem tudsz majd rendesen járni.

Hát... talán mégsem annyira angyali.


End file.
